Tara Venefica
by ywy
Summary: Tara Venefica scheint von einer Hölle in die andere zu laufen. Doch sie gewinnt Vertrauen in einen gewissen Zaubertrankmeister.
1. Tara Venefica

Disclaimer:

Wie üblich gehören mir die Figuren aus Harry Potter nicht, einzig und allein die noch nie in dieser Siebenologie aufgetretenen Personen sind Ausgeburten meiner Fantasie und haben nur manchmal was zu bedeuten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara Venefica

„Bald ist es soweit! Bald wirst du dem Lord gehören! Und auch ich werde in seiner Gunst erhöht werden!"

Der Mann mit den schmutzig blonden Haaren gab ein irres Lachen von sich. Tara schaute ihm gleichgültig ins Gesicht. Jetzt kam der für sie am erfreulichste Teil.

„Doch vorher musst du leider deinen Abschluss machen." meinte der Mann verärgert und richtete seine blauen Augen auf Tara.

„Und leider wird dies auch noch in dieser verdammten Festung des Lichts geschehen…Aber glaub mir, auch dort bist du in guter Gesellschaft…Du magst doch Giftmischen so. Ja, bei ihm bist du garantiert gut aufgehoben!"

Tara erschrak. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Einmal am Tag durfte sie aus der Hölle gehen, nur um augenscheinlich wieder in eine andere zu wandern.

„Der Lord hält viel von ihm…Severus Snape!" er spie den Namen voller Hass aus.

Oh, nein, dachte Tara. Und wartete auf das Crucio.

Es kam. Und obwohl sie sich schon darauf vorbereitet hatte, traf es sie dennoch wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel.

Der Mann, der sie folterte hieß Grid Venefica. Es war ihr Vater. Aber Tara schien es so, als hätte er sie nur für den Lord gezeugt. Nein! Es schien ihr nicht nur so, sie wusste es ganz genau. Und sie wusste ebenso, dass sie längst tot wäre, wenn sie nicht den Eindruck machte, als wäre sie nützlich. Tara lebte schon 16 Jahre lang bei ihrem Vater. Ihre Mutter war tot. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie sogar selber umgebracht. Das wusste Tara nicht genau.

Grid lachte und löste den Fluch.

„Du wirst mir jetzt zuhören, Täubchen." meinte er zuckersüß. „Ich werde jetzt mit dir an die Grenze von dieser…dieser Schule apparieren. Du wirst dort hineingehen, dich von diesem halbzerfallenen Hut in Snapes Haus wählen lassen und dann hübsch deinen Abschluss machen. Ich erwarte ein perfektes Abschlusszeugnis! Schließlich wirst du danach zum Lord übergehen,…und dieser bekommt nur das Beste!"

Tara war wieder aufgestanden und schaute ihrem Vater mit unbewegter Mine ins Gesicht.

„Jeden Tag wirst du dann selbstständig zurück hierher apparieren. Tust du das einmal nicht…" er ließ die Antwort im Raum stehen.

„Und jetzt beweg dich! Hol deine Bücher!" blaffte er Tara an.

Diese gehorchte sofort. Ein fehltritt bedeutete ein Fluch. Ein Fluch bedeutete Schmerzen. Hastig nahm sie eine Tasche mit ihren Unterrichtsutensilien in ihre Hand.

Schwer war diese Tasche nicht. Doch Tara ließ in sehr unregelmäßigen Abständen die Nahrungsaufnahme aus, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass Grid ihr nichts zu Essen gab und so musste sie sich sehr bemühen die Tasche zu ragen.

Als Strafe. Und sie bekam sehr oft Strafen…Flüche…

Unwirsch packte Grid Tara und apparierte mit ihr an die Grenze von Hogwarts.

„So und jetzt geh! Und ich warne dich! Kein Fehltritt! Kein einziger!" ein dreckiges Grinsen durchzuckte sein Gesicht und er hob drohend seinen Zauberstab.

„Sehr wohl." antwortete Tara nur und machte sich auf den Weg. Ein leichter Windstoß ließ Tara wissen, dass er wieder zurückappariert war.

Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl Schritte zu gehen, die nicht von Grid beobachtet wurden. Staunend betrachtete sie das Schloss. Es war riesig und einen Moment lang hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde sie sich ihrem zu Hause nähern.

Dies verstärkte sich zunehmend, je näher sie kam. Tara spürte wie ihre Tasche schwerer wurde. Da kam ihr eine Idee.

Flugs hatte sie den Schwebezauber gesprochen, der ihr den Weg um einiges leichter machte. Zwar trug sie sie immer noch, doch die Tasche schwebte mit ihr mit und gab somit kein Gewicht auf. Als sie das Schloss betrat kam ihr sofort ein alter Mann entgegen. Er hatte einen langen weißen Bart und lustige blaue Augen, die durch seine Brille schauten und ihn um einige Jahre jüngern ließ.

„Willkommen, Miss Venefica!" sagte der Mann und schüttelte ihr die Hand.

Tara konnte nicht anders. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Es war schon merkwürdig. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie das das letzte Mal getan hatte.

„Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, aber das wissen sie sicher schon von ihrem Vater."

Tara nickte kurz. Das war also der legendäre Mann, vor dem der Lord als einziger Angst hatte. Sehr stark sah er ja nicht aus. Aber Tara spürte, dass seine Zauberkräfte gewaltig waren.

„Es sind noch nicht viele anwesend, aber setz dich doch einfach schon mal in die Halle. Wenn du später aufgerufen wirst, dann gehst du vor zum sprechenden Hut und wirst von ihm in ein Haus eingeteilt." lächelnd zeigte Dumbledore auf die geschlossene Tür am Ende des Korridors.

„Ich muss mich jetzt entschuldigen, es gibt noch etwas vorzubereiten. Bis später."

Und schon war Dumbledore wieder weg. Erstaunt blickte Tara sich um. Die sich bewegenden Treppen waren ihr schon, als sie eingetreten war aufgefallen. Genauso wie die Bilder, die hin und wieder auf sie schielten und tuschelten. Bilder, die sich bewegen war für Tara nichts Neues. Zwar hingen bei ihrem Vater keinerlei solcher Bilder, doch wer in der Zaubererwelt lebte kam nicht ohnehin andauernd mit ihnen konfrontiert zu werden. Als Tara vor der großen Tür stand öffnete sich diese von alleine und gewährte ihr Zutritt in die prächtig geschmückte Eingangshalle. Tara erkannte sofort das Zeichen des Hauses Slytherin. Ihr Vater hatte es ihr oft genug erklärt und erwartete nun, dass sie dorthin eingeteilt wurde.

In der Halle waren wirklich noch nicht viele. Nur 3 Hufflepuff-Mädchen und ein paar Gryffindors saßen an ihren Tischen. War der mit der Brille nicht Harry Potter?

Tara musterte ihn unauffällig. Sehr nach Held sah er ja nicht aus. Nein. Ganz sicher nicht. Schade, dachte Tara. Ob er echt eine Chance gegen den Lord hatte? Sie zweifelte stark daran. Missmutig setzte sie sich an den leeren Slytherin-Tisch und schaute sich weiter im Raum um. Fast alle Lehrer saßen schon da. Es gab nur noch drei freie Plätze. Einer gehörte Dumbledore. Doch die anderen beiden?

Tara betrachtete jeden einzelnen der Lehrer. Die Hexe, die sie am wenigsten leiden konnte war eine Frau, die so bunt war wie ein Schmetterling und mit gigantischen Glupschaugen irgendetwas vor sich her redete.

Ich habe alle Fächer, die man in Hogwarts wählen konnte. Also muss ich wohl mit der auch zurechtkommen… Taras Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

Und wo war dieser Snape? Der kleine Zwerg war es sicher nicht. Auch dieser Riese, der gerade über irgendetwas herzhaft lachte, konnte es nicht sein.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und eine vollkommen schwarz gekleidete Person stürmte in die Halle. Schweigend schaute Tara dem Mann mit den schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren zu, wie er sich mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck auf einen der leeren Stühle niederließ.

War er das? War das Snape? Tara beobachtete ihn genau. Er sprach mit niemandem, sondern ließ nur seinen eiskalten Blick durch die Halle wandern, die sich zusehends füllte.

Als er bei ihr angelangt war, durchbohrte er sie kurz mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dachte Tara. Das musste er sein. Severus Snape. Die rechte Hand des Lords. Da war sich Tara sicher. Wie oft musste sie dafür büßen, dass er beliebter beim Lord war als Grid. Ihr Vater hatte seine Aggressionen immer an ihr ausgelassen. Zusätzlich zu den kleinen Unachtsamkeiten von Seiten Taras. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, als sie einmal eine Zehntel Umdrehung mehr gemacht hatte und ihr Zaubertrank daher nicht perfekt gelungen war. Ein Tag lang Crucio, CrocioundCrucio.

Tara bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Einige Zeit später wurde der Hut aufgestellt und die Verteilung begann. Dumbedore war inzwischen anwesend. Und auch der letzte leere Platz hatte offensichtlich einen Besitzer. Es war eine alte Frau, die sehr streng aussah und begann die Erstklässler aufzurufen.

Astrid Aasland, ein Mädchen mit so blonden Haaren, dass man fast meinen könnte sie wären weiß trat vor und wurde als gleich zu einer Ravenclaw gekürt.

Henry Been wurde nach längerem Überlegen des Hutes ein Gryffindor.

So zog sich dies in eine schier unendliche Länge, dass Tara glaubte überhaupt nicht mehr dranzukommen. Die Slytherins, die mit ihr am Tisch saßen hatten schon begonnen sie unentwegt anzustarren. Tara hasste das. Und sie hasste es auch als letztes dranzukommen, obwohl ihr das beides an diesem Tag das erste Mal in ihrem Leben passierte. Grid hatte sie schließlich fast nie außerhalb ihres düsteren Zimmers gebracht, wo es noch nicht einmal ein Fenster gab.

Die Lehrerin, die die Namen vorgelesen hatte rollte ihr Pergament zusammen.

Etwas verunsichert schaute Tara Dumbledore an. Hatte man sie etwa vergessen? Das konnte doch nicht sein!


	2. Chapter 2

Die Lehrerin, die die Namen vorgelesen hatte rollte ihr Pergament zusammen.

Etwas verunsichert schaute Tara Dumbledore an. Hatte man sie etwa vergessen? Das konnte doch nicht sein!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 2

Nein, das durfte einfach nicht sein. Sie suchte hilfesuchend Dumbledores Blick. Und kurz darauf erhob sich dieser auch. Ob er sie gesehen hatte oder nicht, das wusste sie nicht, doch sie hoffte inständig, dass sie bald drankam.

„Einen Moment noch, Minerva, wir haben noch eine Schülerin in ein Haus unterzubringen.", sagte Dumbledore.

Ein tuscheln ging durch den Saal und Tara spürte nun auch noch die Blicke der anderen Häuser auf sich ruhen. Die Lehrer schauten suchend durch die runde und Minerva McGonnagol hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

„Dürfte ich sie bitten nach vorne zu kommen, Tara Venefica."

Erleichtert stand diese auf und ging elegant auf den sprechenden Hut zu. Während sie nach vorne lief fuhr Dumbledore mit seiner Rede fort.

„Miss Venefica wird die siebte Klasse absolvieren, um ihren Abschluss zu bekommen, ich bitte euch alle sie genauso gut aufzunehmen, wie ihr aufgenommen werden wollt."

Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder und Prof. McGonnagol setzte Tara den Hut auf.

´Oh…nun gut, du machst es mir nicht gerade leicht meinte der Hut und Tara spürte, wie er ihren Kopf zu durchsuchen begann.

Hm, wirklich nicht leicht…du bist schlau, du könntest nach Ravenclaw-

Nein, dachte Tara verbissen

Oh, gut, dann eben nicht. Hufflepuff , Griffindor und Slytherin würden allerdings auch zu dir passen

Bitte,…bitte schick mich nach Slytherin!

Tara hasste es zu Bitten. Doch in diesem Fall schien es nicht anders zu gehen.

Slytherin? Bist du dir sicher? mein erster Eindruck sagt mir Ravenclaw…dies scheint aber dann doch nicht zu stimmen…danach dachte ich Hufflepuff wäre perfekt, doch auch dies wäre keine gute Entscheidung…mutig bist du auch zu genüge und listig wie eine Schlange…ich glaube, es müsste ein neues Haus erfunden werden, wenn man dich richtig einteilen will, gluckste der Hut.

Dann lass mich dir die Entscheidung abnehmen., dachte Tara ungeduldig

Das werde ich wahrscheinlich tun müssen, du möchtest nach Slytherin, nun gut, dann wirst du eine SLYTHERIN!´

Das letzte Wort schrie der Hut so laut heraus, dass Tara zusammenzuckte.

Der Slytherin-tisch johlte. Und einen Augenblick später ächzten die Tische unter den köstlichsten Speisen. Tara traute ihren Augen nicht. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so viele verschiedene Gerichte gab. Alles was sie jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte war Brot und Wasser und manchmal, aber höchst selten Wurst. Es war unglaublich.

Als sie sich wieder an ihren Platz gesetzt hatte und gerade nach dem Löffel für eine Suppe berührte, zuckte sie kurz zurück. Ihrem Vater würde dies wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen. Er hatte gesagt, dass sie gleich nach der Auswahl zurückapparieren sollte.

Traurig sah sie sich um und sah kurz zu Dumbledore hoch, der auch angefangen hatte zu essen. Sollte sie? Dumbledore schien Taras Blick bemerkt zu haben und forderte sie mit einer einladenden Geste auf sich doch auch etwas zu nehmen.

Tara starrte das Essen an. Dann wieder Dumbledore.

Ach, was solls, wenn ich schon mal hier bin. dachte sie sich dann und beeilte sich damit ihren Teller vollzuladen.

Schnell begann sie diesen dann zu leeren und bemerkte, dass die alte Frau, die die Schüler vorgelesen hatte etwas verteilte. Es waren die Stundenpläne.

´´Endlich läuft mal etwas gut´´, dachte sie sich, denn sie hatte eben eine wunderbare Ausrede gefunden etwas länger zu bleiben.

„Hey, du.", sprach sie plötzlich der Junge, der neben ihr saß an. Er hatte blonde Haare und Tara war sofort klar, dass das der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy war. Dieser hatte sie vor ein paar Monaten besucht, oder besser gesagt, begutachtet. Sein Sohn hatte fast die gleichen Gesichtszüge wie er. Und Tara hielt nicht viel von allen, die dem dunklen Lord dienten. Grid dachte zwar, dass er sie überzeugt hatte, schon von Geburt an, doch vor einem Jahr hatte sie darüber nachgedacht. Über all die Taten, die dieser Lord vollbracht hatte, über Gut und Böse und sie hatte sich entschieden, dass sie nicht zu den Bösen gehören will. Jedoch auch nicht zu den Guten, da sie über diese Seite noch nicht so viel wusste.

„Ja, was ist?" fragte Tara und schaute ihn kalt an.

„Bist du vielleicht die Tochter von diesem Grid Venefica?"

Tara war verblüfft. Doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Ja, woher weißt du das?" fuhr sie ebenso kalt fort.

„Es ist nur der Nachname. Er war mal bei uns zu Besuch und da du auch Venefica heißt…"

Tara wurde wütend. Der Tonfall, in dem Malfoy sprach gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.

So hochnäßig und arrogant, wie sein Vater, dachte sie

„Dann musst du wohl ein Malfoy sein." antwortete sie und versuchte etwas arroganter zu klingen als er. Dabei konnte sie sich selber nicht leiden. Aber was sein musste, musste sein.

„Ja, ich bin einer, gut erkannt, Venefica. Aber jetzt erzähl mir lieber, warum du jetzt erst nach Hogwarts kommst."

„Es steht dir nicht zu mich über mein Leben auszufragen, auch wenn du ein Malfoy bist."

Warf Tara ihm hochnäßig an den Kopf und stand auf.

„Eine angenehme Nacht, wünsche ich dem Herrn noch." fügte sie spöttisch hinzu und ging auf Professor McGonnagol zu. Sie wollte ihren Stundenplan holen und verschwinden.

Verwunderte Blicke verfolgten sie, als sie mit dem Stundenplan in der Hand davonrauschte. Ihre Bücher waren in den Slytherin-Schlafsaal gebracht worden, obwohl Dumbledore mit Sicherheit wusste, dass sie nicht hier übernachten würde. Keinen einzigen Tag.

Rasch lief Tara aus dem Gebäude zur Appariergrenze und war in Sekundenbruchteilen wieder vor ihrem zu Hause. Ihr Vater wartete schon hinter der Eingangstür.

„Du kommst spät." sagte Grid. Dies stimmte sicherlich nicht, doch Grid suchte immer einen Grund seinen Lieblingszauber auszusprechen.

„Nein, ich-", begann Tara und wusste sogleich, dass es aussichtslos war.

„Crucio.", bellte Grid und sie krümmte sich unter den Schmerzen.

„In welches Haus bist du denn gekommen?", fragte er zuckersüß.

„Slytherin, Vater, wie du es gewünscht hast.", presste Tara heraus, als Grid seinen Fluch gelöst hatte.

„Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht und jetzt lieg da nicht so dumm rum! Zurück in dein Zimmer, aber Dalli! Und, dass du nicht zu spät zu deiner ersten Stunde kommst!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ist er nicht böse, dieser Grid, na ja, das war noch nicht alles. Tara wird noch viieeel mehr unter ihm zu leiden haben. heul

Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr reviewen :D


	3. Großes, großes Hogwarts

Danke an den einsamen Reviewer, der sich die Mühe gemacht hat mir was zu schreiben.

…

„In welches Haus bist du denn gekommen?", fragte er zuckersüß.

„Slytherin, Vater, wie du es gewünscht hast.", presste Tara heraus, als Grid seinen Fluch gelöst hatte.

„Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht und jetzt lieg da nicht so dumm rum! Zurück in dein Zimmer, aber Dalli! Und, dass du nicht zu spät zu deiner ersten Stunde kommst!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Großes, großes Hogwarts

Langsam stand Tara wieder auf und ging mit dem Rest Würde, die ihr Körper noch zuließ in ihr Zimmer. Ein kurzer Lichtstrahl, der durch das Öffnen der Tür entstand erhellte das dunkle, schäbige Zimmer sofort. Tara ließ sich sogleich auf das Bett fallen, was nicht mehr war, als eine Decke in der Ecke des kleinen Raumes und hörte kurz darauf auch schon, wie die Tür sich schloss. Bis morgen würde sie durch etliche Zauber geschlossen bleiben. Tara kam sich vor wie ein gefangenes Tier, das einem gefährlich werden konnte, wenn es frei herumlief. Vielleicht war sie das ja auch.

Geschaffen, um dem Lord zu dienen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sollte sie darauf nicht stolz sein? ...Sie konnte es nicht. Dieser blonde Malfoy-Junge wäre es mit Sicherheit.

Tara schlief an diesem Tag schnell ein. Da es stockfinster war, hatte sie schließlich auch keine andere Wahl. Ihr Zauberstab funktionierte in diesem Raum nicht und an Lesen brauchte man gar nicht zu Denken. Doch trotz alledem schlief sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben zufrieden und glücklich ein. Sie hatte aus dem Haus gedurft. Sie hatte nach Hogwarts gedurft. Sie war einmal ohne Aufsicht Grids gewesen. Und morgen würde es auch so sein. Nur dieser Snape war da, aber der hatte ja schließlich auch noch zu Unterrichten, sodass sie nicht immerzu unter Beobachtung stand.

Vielleicht war das Leben ja doch nicht so schrecklich.

Tara wachte schon sehr früh auf. Ein Grund war, weil sie sich so sehr freute wieder aus dem Haus zu kommen. Der andere war weniger erfreulich, denn Tara spürte die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus Fluches. Zwar dachte sie, dass sie sich schon daran gewöhnt hatte, doch jeden Morgen überraschten diese sie auf ein Neues.

Plötzlich hörte sie, wie die Tür aufging. Sie musste wohl wieder kurz eingeschlafen sein. Es war höchste Zeit zu apparieren, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und schnellte hoch. Die Tür würde jeden Morgen um 7 Uhr geöffnet werden, hatte Grid ihr gestern mürrisch gesagt. Ab 7 durfte sie gehen.

„Heureka!", flüsterte Tara erfreut und war auch schon vor der Eingangstür, wo sie apparierte.

Kaum eine Sekunde später befand Tara sich auch wieder an der Appariergrenze Hogwarts und sah die mächtigen Mauern der Schule. Taras Herz machte einen kleinen Freudenhüpfer und sie ließ es sogar zu, dass ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte, das jedoch genauso schnell wieder verschwand.

Nein, sie durfte niemals ihre Gefühle zeigen. Gefühle machen einen schwach. Das hatte sie gelernt. Daran hielt sie sich und so sollte es auch in der Zukunft sein. Sie musste für den Lord perfekt sein. Tara mochte die Morde von Seiten der Todesser nicht, doch war sie davon überzeugt, dass der Lord ihr ein besseres Leben geben würde.

Dieser Gedanke war ihr einziger Strohhalm, an den sie sich klammerte. Der Lord würde sie bestimmt nicht quälen. Schließlich würde sie perfekt sein und sich keine Fehler erlauben.

Moment…, dachte Tara. Der Lord ist Böse! Ich will nicht zu den Bösen! Aber er schenkt mir ein besseres Leben… Also ist er vielleicht gar nicht so Böse…Und wie ich gehört habe sollen die Auroren, die für die Seite des Lichts kämpfen, auch viele Morde begehen. Sie sind auch böse. Es ist also gleich, zu wem ich gehe. Der Lord scheint mir allerdings die Bessere Wahl zu sein.

Während Tara über „Gut und Böse" nachdachte, näherte sie sich immer mehr dem Schloss. Es hatte eine so hoffnungsvolle Aura, dass Tara kurz stehen blieb und es ein weiteres Mal bewunderte. Dann trat sie ein und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem

Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Dies war gar nicht so leicht, wie Tara anfangs gedacht hatte. Doch sie wollte niemanden um Hilfe bitten. Das war unter ihrer Würde. Und wenn sie perfekt sein wollte, musste sie alles alleine schaffen. Es verstrichen zehn Minuten,…zwanzig…und in zehn Minuten fing ihre erste Zaubertränke-Stunde an. Ausgerechnet die Stunde, die Snape gab. Sie wollte nicht zu spät kommen. Grid würde es garantiert von ihm erfahren…Was dieser dann mit ihr machte, wollte sie gar nicht so genau wissen. Verzweifelt rannte sie nun durch die Schule, ohne zu wissen, wo sie sich eigentlich befand. War es das Erste Stockwerk? oder schon wieder das Zweite? Moment einmal, die Bilder hatte sie doch schon einmal gesehen, oder nicht? Langsam fingen nun auch die Gänge an, die zuvor voller Schüler waren, sich zu leeren.

Verflixt! Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. Tara rannte um die Ecke und stieß mit einem aufgebrachten Zaubertranklehrer zusammen.

„Verdammt, können sie nicht aufpassen?", giftete Snape Tara an, die sogleich schützend ihre Hände über den Kopf hielt.

Doch als Tara merkte, dass er sie nicht schlug, oder sonst irgendetwas machte nahm sie sie wieder runter und murmelte nur ein verwirrtes „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Snape."

Severus Snape hatte es sehr eilig. Die erste Stunde mit der explosiven Mischung Slytherin-Gryffindor stand ihm kurz bevor. Dumbledore hatte sich wohl wieder einen Spaß daraus gemacht und die beiden Gruppen zusammengetan. Als ob er, Severus, Nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als Streitschlichter zu spielen. Es war einfach unglaublich! In absolut jeder Stunde passierte irgendein unfassbares Manöver, das an seinen ohnehin schon zerfressenen Nerven weiterfraß.

ZACK…

Als er gerade um die Ecke biegen wollte, stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. Absolut genialer Tag, dachte sich Severus und zischte dem nun am Boden liegenden Schüler ein „Verdammt können Sie nicht aufpassen" zu. Erst jetzt merkte er, wer der Schüler, besser gesagt die Schülerin war. Tara Venefica. Ein Todesser hatte gesagt, er solle ein Auge auf sie haben und ihm jeden Fehltritt melden. Das Mädchen saß nun zusammengekauert auf dem Boden und wartete offenbar auf eine Bestrafung. Als nichts dergleichen kam, schaute sie ihn nur etwas verdutzt an und murmelte:

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Snape."

„Darf ich fragen, was sie noch hier durch die Gänge zu streifen haben?", fragte Snape, da ihm nichts besseres einfiel.

„Ich war auf der Suche nach dem Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, Sir." antwortete sie knapp. Severus musterte sie, doch konnte nicht sehen, was in ihr vorging. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihr nicht. Das spürte er, doch er wusste nicht was.

„Den Gang entlang und vor dem Gemälde stehen bleiben. Das Passwort ist Atropa belladonna."

Sagte er dann und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„…Ich werde hier warten, damit sie das Klassenzimmer finden, also beeilen sie sich. Da dies heute ihr erster Tag ist, werde ich über die Unpünktlichkeit noch einmal hinweg sehen…Sie hätten jetzt noch Minus 5 Minuten."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Da hat Tara ja noch einmal Glück gehabt. Doch das wird nicht so lange andauern.

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Lang hat's gedauert. Aber hier ist die Fortsetzung!

Severus musterte sie, doch konnte nicht sehen, was in ihr vorging. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihr nicht. Das spürte er, doch er wusste nicht was.

„Den Gang entlang und vor dem Gemälde stehen bleiben. Das Passwort ist Atropa belladonna."

Sagte er dann und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„…Ich werde hier warten, damit sie das Klassenzimmer finden, also beeilen sie sich. Da dies heute ihr erster Tag ist, werde ich über die Unpünktlichkeit noch einmal hinweg sehen…Sie hätten jetzt noch Minus 5 Minuten."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

kapitel 4

„Ich glaub es nicht! Snape kommt zu spät!!", sagte Ron fassungslos. Schon vor exakt 7 Minuten hätte der Unterricht in Zaubertränke schon begonnen haben, doch derjenige, der ihn geben sollte fehlte. Oder kam zumindest zu spät.

„Vielleicht ist ihm ja etwas passiert?", floskelte Hermine und kritzelte irgendwas auf ein Pergament. Ron zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ja, vielleicht, ist er die Treppen runtergefallen.", sagte er träumerisch in die Luft schauend.

„Oder es hat mit Voldemort zu tun." Hermine und Ron zuckten kaum merklich und schauten Harry dann an. Seit der Lord wieder richtig im Gange ist, hatte Harry sich verändert. Lag es daran, dass Harry ihn jeden Tag so nah an ihm spürte, oder daran, dass es jene Prophezeiung gab, die ihn, Harry, für die gesamte Zaubererschaft zum letzten Hoffnungsfunken machte. Tag für Tag gab es Meldungen von Voldemorts Übeltaten und Tag für Tag wurden diese grausamer. Dumbledore hatte von Snape erfahren, dass Voldemort nun noch über ein Geschöpf verfügte, was auch immer es sein sollte, das mehr Zerstörung anrichten konnte, als eine Armee von Trollen und Drachen.

„Hey, Mann…denk nicht immer an ihn. Du-weiß-…ähm, Voldemort macht dich noch wahnsinnig!". Ron lächelte Harry schräg an. Darauf wurde er sofort von Harry angestarrt. Man konnte deutlich seine geröteten Augen sehen und den erschöpften Gesichtsausdruck erkennen.

„Ich soll nicht an ihn denken??? Wie denn, wenn jeden Tag etwas Neues über ihn im Tagespropheten steht? Wie denn, wenn jeder den ich sehe mich nur flehend und hoffnungsvoll anglotzt? Wie denn, wenn von mir erwartet wird, dass ich den ganzen Scheiß hier zum Guten wenden soll? Wie denn, wenn ER die ganze Zeit in meinem Kopf ist? Morgens, Abends, Mittags und Nachts. Ich hab echt keine Lust mehr. Soll doch irgendjemand anderes dieser angekackte Held sein!", zischte Harry Ron aufgebracht an.

Hilfe suchend wandte Ron sich an Hermine.

„Es ist nun mal so vorherbestimmt. Versuch nur dein Bestes. Und denk nicht immer daran. Je mehr du es erzwingst, desto mehr wird es dir nicht gelingen. Oh, Harry, sei einfach mal wieder du selbst!"

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, da öffnete sich schnell die Tür und ein Mädchen setzte sich an den letzten noch freien Platz neben Neville.

„Das ist doch diese Neue! Venefica!", flüsterte Hermine, um Harry abzulenken.

„Die hat echt ein Glück, dass Snape-", doch weiter kam Ron nicht, denn Snape kam wie immer in seiner lauten und schnellen Art in das Klassenzimmer: Türaufschmetternd und fledermausartig.

„Alles was ihr braucht steht an der Tafel. Dieser Trank erfordert sehr viel Geschick und Konzentration, noch mehr als die anderen, die ihr jemals hergestellt hat. Also vermasselt die Sache nicht! Am Ende der Stunde gebt ihr ihn mir wie üblich ab! Und jetzt beginnt!"

Snape setzte sich hinter sein Pult und beobachtete die Schüler. Alle Schüler fingen sogleich an die Zutaten zusammen zu suchen. Außer Hermine. Sie hob protestierend den Arm und sagte:

„Bekommen wir nicht noch zehn Minuten mehr Zeit? Dieser Trank erfordert viel Fingerspitzengefühl… und da sie nicht rechtzeitig zum Unterricht-"

„Miss Granger!", zischte Snape erbost. „Auch in der Prüfung werden sie unter Zeitdruck arbeiten und da die Zeit auch Maß ihrer Leistungen ist, werden sie es auch ohne diese zehn Minuten schaffen!"

Hermine verstummte und machte sich nun auch daran die Zutaten aus den Regalen zu holen.

„So bekommst du aus dem auf gar keinen Fall raus, wieso er zu spät gekommen ist!", grinste Harry. Hermine freute sich über dessen kurzen Gefühlsausbruch und sagte lächelnd:

„Siehste, das steht dir viel besser!"

„Wenn die beiden Turteltäubchen an Regal 3 flirten wollen, dann lege ich es ihnen nahe dies auf einen anderen Ort zu verlegen!", schnarrte Snapes Stimme vom Pult.

Erschrocken gingen die Beiden wieder ihrer Arbeit nach.

„5 Punkte Abzug für Gryfindoor!"

Nach diesen Worten steckte er seine Nase wieder in ein Pergament.

Rasch holte Tara ihre Sachen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, den sie nun zum Ersten Mal betreten hatte. Das Portrait des pingeligen Paracius hatte sie zwar etwas schief angeschaut, doch nach der Nennung des Passwortes gab er den Weg frei, wenn auch etwas misstrauisch.

Nachdem das erledigt war, stürmte Tara wieder hinaus und kaum hatte Snape sie erblickt, drehte er sich auch schon um und zischte:

„Folgen Sie mir und seien sie froh, dass das Ihr erster Tag hier ist! Jede weitere Unachtsamkeit ihrerseits wird ihrem Haus entsprechend viele Punkte abgezogen werden!"

„Ja, Professor.", antwortete Tara folgsam und bemühte sich damit mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Er will seinem eigenen Haus nur keine Punkte abziehen, deshalb hat er auf mich gewartet, dachte Tara verächtlich. So ein arroganter Egoist! So wie der aussieht, ist er bestimmt noch viel Schlimmer als Grid. Ich hasse solche Leute! Egoistisch, arrogant, aber nichts Können!

Letzteres stimmte zwar überhaupt nicht, doch Tara genoss es diese Worte in ihrem Kopf abspielen zu lassen. Wenn sie schon nicht frei sprechen durfte, dann konnte ihr niemand die Freiheit zu denken nehmen.

Inzwischen waren sie bei den Kerkern angekommen und Snape wies auf eine Tür, die sie dann auch öffnete und hinein in das von Schülern gefüllte Klassenzimmer huschte. Die Schüler drehten sich nach ihr um und tuschelten miteinander, doch Tara beachtete das nicht. Gerade fragte sie sich, wieso Snape ihr nicht gefolgt war, als eine andere Tür krachend aufgerissen wurde. Klar. Er brauchte seinen Auftritt.

Die Klasse wurde abrupt still und sie hörte Snape seine Anweisungen machen. Na super. „Dormite bellum", der stärkste Schlaftrank, den es überhaupt gab und den sie schon tausendmal zu Hause brauen musste. Sie wusste noch genau, wie oft er am Anfang misslang und wie oft sie deswegen wieder Freund-Crucio „Hallo" sagen musste. Doch jetzt klappte er gut und schnell. Je schneller man ihn zubereitete, desto besser wirkte er. Das Problem waren nur die Zutaten…Die Dornenwurz beispielsweise, war unsichtbar und man musste sie in sichtbarem Zustand in den Kessel befördern. Dies gelang aber nur, wenn man sie an einem bestimmten Punkt mit dem Zauberstab berührte, und dieser war bei jeder Dornwurz anders. Solche schwierigen Zutaten, die anscheinend alle ihren eigenen Willen hatten, gab es zwar nicht viele, aber genug, um die Geduld zu strapazieren.

Tara sah jetzt schon viele, die ungeduldig auf einer Dornenwurz herumpieksten.

Ein rothaariger Junge hätte seine wahrscheinlich zu Tode gelöchert, wenn ein braunhaariges Mädchen, das anscheinend mit Harry befreundet war, ihn nicht davon abgehalten hätte.

Dann bemerkte sie, wie der Junge neben ihr verzweifelt begonnen hatte auf der Dornenwurz herumzuhacken.

Oh, oh, dachte Tara.

„Hör auf!", zischte Tara ihm zu. „Sonst implodiert sie noch!"

Der Junge schaute sie kurz an und tippte die Zutat nun nur noch ganz sanft an.

Tara seufzte.

„Schau her!", flüsterte sie, damit Snape nicht hörte, dass sie jemandem half.

„Konzentriere dich auf einen Punkt." Tara machte es ihm vor.

„Siehst du jetzt den rot leuchtenden Punkt?" Tara tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf ihre Dornenwurz und diese wurde sichtbar.

Neville schluckte und probierte es selber. Hochkonzentriert starrte er auf seine Dornenwurz. dann tippte er sie an und sie wurde ebenfalls sichtbar.

Fassungslos glotzte Neville Tara an.

„Danke!"

„Kein Problem.", antwortete Tara.

„Ja, ausgezeichnet, Miss Venefica 5 Punkte für Slytherin und 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Der junge neben ihr wurde rot.

Und kaum war Snape wieder an seinem Platz, zischte er Tara wütend an: „Das hast du gewusst!"

Snape schaute von seinem Pergament auf und ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen. Der Trank den er verlangte, war schwer zu brauen und er war sich sicher, dass niemand ihn rechtzeitig fertig haben würde. Nicht einmal Granger, denn diesen Trank konnte man nur durch gezieltes Üben perfekt fertig stellen. Schon die Dornenwurz war ein Wunder für sich.

Dann bemerkte er, wie die Neue Neville davon abhielt seine Dornenwurz zu zerstören. Snape stand auf und ging zu den beiden. Helfen war verboten und er würde ihr wohl oder übel dafür Punkte abziehen müssen. Seinem eigenen Haus. Snape rümpfte die Nase. Wie er sowas hasste. Die Tatsache aber, dass Tara zwei Dornenwurz hintereinander sichtbar gemacht hatte, verblüffte ihn. Wieso konnte sie das? Er würde das nächste mal Grid darauf ansprechen, aber nun hatte er einen Grund Slytherin keine Punkte abzuziehen.

Zufrieden ließ er sich wieder hinter sein Pult nieder.

Kurz vor Ende der Stunde wies er die Klasse darauf hin, die Proben ordentlich beschriftet auf sein Pult zu deponieren und den Raum sauber zu verlassen.

Deprimierte Schüler stellten einer nach dem anderen ihre Produkte auf seinen Tisch. Das würden wieder Bestnoten geben, dachte Snape beim Betrachten der farbigen Flüssigkeiten und Feststoffe, die sich teilweise sogar bewegten.

Dann erblickte er etwas Erstaunliches. Eine der Proben schien richtig gut zu sein. Er las den Namen auf dem Ettiket das zu der lila-gelb schimmernden Flüssigkeit gehörte ab.

_Tara Venefica_


End file.
